User blog:Badpeteno/Pete's Dungeon Log
BEFORE YOU START READING, NONE OF THE PICTURES SHOW UP UNLESS YOU CLICK PETE'S DUNGEON LOG RIGHT ABOVE THIS MESSAGE Not really sure what the proper method of presenting this info is, I'll leave it to my betters. Last night I got drunk and angry and bought out the dungeon quest. This is my log. _________________________________________________________________________ Before I bought the gems, I had already beaten into the darkness. I got all the skulls and keys, then unlocked for 31 gems. I was lvl. 31 at the time, and the gold cost was about 2.7M per click. This image was what everything looked like when I bought the gems I needed. I had already used the horns and shileds I'd accumulated to unlock all the locks I could. We get the victory text "At the beginning, the brothers lived in peace." At this point, I bough out the deeps and moved on to the guardian. As we all know by now, this is basically a dark habitat with modified stats that is 'off shore'. We get the flavor text "Deus wanted to create his own dragon, and so he dit it. Darkus was jelous." I then hurried 2 breedings to see how they would effect the amount of horns I had. this was the effect of a lvl 13 neon and 10 rattlesnake producing a carnivorous plant. It added 960 horns. breeding 2 lvl 4 winds added 2780 horns if my math is right After unlocking a lock, I did a 10 terra 10 flame for volcano. This yields a whopping 60 horns. Unlocking a horn lock decreased the buy out by 5 gems but would cost 6 to unlock with gems. In other words, if you're going to use gems, use them for the buy out, not individual locks. Buying a crown lock had a similar effect. 12 gems brings the buy out down by 10 gems. At this point I bough out the guardian. I was immediately prompted to fight. Unfortunately, fraps decided to stop working, so I don't have a video. You're prompted to fight cerberus with only one dragon. Unprepared, I sent the best I had, a lvl. 20 wind with 2 gold stars. He barely dented lvl 20 cerberus' 30k hp. After I got my butt kicked, I get this prompt. Arcangel steps in to fight for you. Again, sorry for the lack of video. Be glad I got the cap. I don't remember arcangel's HP. All but his second attack are locked. He has about 20k hp and is lvl 20. His second attack prism light one hit kills, and kinda looks like the cover of a pink floyd album. I'll let you know what he looks like after he hatches. "Darkus used his anger to create the Demon Dragon, protected by the guardian, Cerberus." This story is pretty cheesy... Just looking at these 'brothers', you couldn't tell they were gonna hate eachother? Pure tripe. 1.2M food per click for lvl 31 is just silly. What gives, social point? Do you want my blood?! Just take my blood! At least the food cost didn't go up when my farms finished and I leveled up. 3 torches brings the buy out down by 12, despite costing 15 for a single lock. This keeps right in step with the previous chapters. At this point, I had to buy more gems. I hate this game. From here on, I was ready with a new video capture software. Unfortunately, it leaves a watermark RIGHT as the arcangel unleashes his attack. LAME. From here on out, I clicked record. This is the video for the rest of the quest. It's pretty self explanitory. I think the demon's stats must be bogus. He has 33k HP when I fight him, but only 20k when arcangel fights him. When the demon egg I have hatches, I'll post back with some more images/videos and his actual stats. MOAR videos!!!! Cerberus' Animation Demon Dragon's animation. I'll update with more once the dragons are hatched. UPDATE: Here are the videos of feeding cerberus 1-7 and demon egg - 16 showing their animations. Category:Blog posts